After It's All Done Super Heroes Part 2
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: This is the sequal to "How Super Heroes are made". Modesty's in a mental ward so everything in Shane's life is calm right?What if Modesty is released and Shayleen is kidnapped?R&R and you get a cookie!
1. The Perfect Life

**Hehe here it is! The Sequel to "How Super Heroes Are Made". That didn't take too long? Did it? Lol**  
  
  
  
Shane bounced three year old Shayleen on his hip. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed. Shayleen grabbed on to the back of Shane's neck and pulled herself up, bringing her face just an inch away from Shane's. Her long straight brown hair fell on her shoulders. Shane made a face which made her crack up again. The front door opened and closed but they didn't pay attention. A shadow filled the doorway.  
  
"Shayleen!" Nidia exclaimed.  
  
"Mom!" Shayleen screamed and jumped out of Shane's arms. She ran over to Nidia as best as she could before Nidia scooped her up and held her tight.  
  
Shane sighed and looked at the calendar. It was Thursday. Saturday morning Shane and Nidia had to leave and they wouldn't be back until Wednesday afternoon. It had been like that before Shayleen was born and it would always be that way. Damn WWE.  
  
Shane and Nidia had always tried to be home on Shayleen's birthday. So far they were only on the road, and Shayleen was with them. They felt it was important to always be with Star on her birthday, that is until she became a teenager and didn't want to be with them anymore.  
  
"Do you guys fight tonight on SmackDown?" Shayleen asked. Nidia and Shane looked at her. "Wrestle." She corrected herself.  
  
"I do." Shane answered. He had given up the super hero gimmick long ago. Now he was back to Shane "Sugar" Helms.  
  
"I accompany Randy to the ring." Nidia said, referring to Randy Orton. She had also dropped her trailer trash image.  
  
"Can I watch it? Please?" Shayleen asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Nidia and Shane looked at each other and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Ok." Shane answered. Shayleen smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good night baby." Shane said and kissed Shayleen on her forehead.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked. Shane stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Shayleen jumped out of her bed and grabbed a picture off of her dresser.  
  
"I forgot to ask you. Who is this?" Shayleen asked and handed Shane an old picture from when he was about eighteen.  
  
"Me and-" He stopped short and started at the picture. Where had she gotten this?  
  
Shane had a huge smile on his face. His newly grown long brown hair was pulled neatly behind his head in a low ponytail. He had on dark blue swimming shorts and he was holding someone.  
  
The girl had long legs and a big upper half to match. All that covered her perfectly tones and bronzed body was a white string bikini. Shane's chin rested on her shoulder and her jet black hair brushed Shane's bare chest. Modesty.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Shane asked. Shayleen got scared.  
  
"I found it in the attic."  
  
"Why were you up there?" Shane asked, trying to get away from the subject of him and Modesty on the rocks at their favorite beach.  
  
"Angel was up there so I went with her." Shayleen answered innocently. Whenever Angel could she watched Shayleen while Nidia and Shane were traveling. If she had an important case, or had to go to the office Shane's mother watched her.  
  
"Why was Angel up there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What was she doing?"  
  
"Going through boxes and stuff."  
  
"Ok baby good night."  
  
"Goodnight." Shayleen said forgetting all about the picture. Shane turned off her light, closed her door and went downstairs.  
  
"Nidia?" Shane said and sat down next to her. Nidia looked away from the news.  
  
"Yes?" She asked and cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Look what Shayleen showed me." Shane said and handed her the picture. She gasped.  
  
"Where did she get that?"  
  
"From the attic."  
  
"What the hell was she doing up there?"  
  
"She went with Angel."  
  
"Angel? Angel was in our attic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? What was she doing?"  
  
"Going through boxes and stuff."  
  
"Going through boxes and stuff?"  
  
"That's what Shayleen said."  
  
"Well I think I should call her." Nidia said and jumped up. Shane got off the couch and grabbed Nidia by her waist.  
  
"Just wait."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We'll wait until the morning. We'll get more details from Shayleen in the morning."  
  
"Ok." Nidia sighed and sat back down on the couch. Shane smiled and flopped down next to her.  
  
"Nidia Helms, you need to be more patient!" Shane said and kissed Nidia's neck. Nidia laughed and pushed him away.  
  
"Go to hell." She said. Shane gave her puppy eyes. Nidia started laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what have you done with Angel?" Nidia asked Shayleen the next morning at breakfast. ' "Well we went to the beach-" Nidia cut Shayleen off.  
  
"No in the house."  
  
"Oh we watched movies and played games."  
  
"Where did you go in the house?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, everywhere."  
  
"In the attic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you do up there?"  
  
"Looked at stuff."  
  
"With Angel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. We looked at different things."  
  
"What did she look at?"  
  
"She looked in boxes at pictures and papers."  
  
"Did she take anything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok baby. Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane I never want her in my house again!" Nidia said later that day. Shane's mother had taken Shayleen out for the day.  
  
"But we need someone to watch Shayleen while we're traveling my mom can't watch her at night and your mom lives in Texas.  
  
"So? We'll hire a nanny."  
  
"Nidia let's go up there and see if she took anything. If she did I'll tell her myself."  
  
"I don't even know what I had up there."  
  
"Why don't we just call her and ask her what's going on?"  
  
"Why don't we just call her?" Nidia mocked. "That's STUPID Shane! If she's stealing she's not going to tell us!"  
  
"You know you don't have to be mean Nidia."  
  
"I don't want to fight over Angel."  
  
"I don't want to fight either."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"Are you calling?"  
  
"No I'll do what you said. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh Shane?"  
  
"Yes Nidia?"  
  
"Why do you still have pictures of Modesty?"  
  
"They're part of my young life. I don't want to get rid of them." Shane answered. Nidia laughed. Shane smiled and shoved the picture in his back pocket before Nidia could notice. 


	2. Where'd Shayleen go?

**Beth, don't worry. Everything will all smooth out in the end. ( Keep r&ring!**  
  
"Mommy and daddy were asking about you." Shayleen said the next night. Shane and Nidia had an interview to do so Angel was watching Shayleen. Angel had taken Shayleen out to dinner.  
  
"Oh really?" Angel asked and twirled spaghetti on her fork. Shayleen nodded. "What did they say?" Angel asked.  
  
"They asked what we did."  
  
"Oh well that's nice. I suppose you told them."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Mommy seemed mad."  
  
"Oh how come? We don't do anything wrong."  
  
"The attic."  
  
"You told her we went in the attic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? It was only a few minutes."  
  
"I don't know. She asked."  
  
"Oh, well I'm very proud of you for telling her Shayleen. I'm glad you tell your mom the truth when she asks questions. Good girl." Angel said sweetly. Shayleen smiled. Inside Angel was fuming.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The psychologist looked over Modesty's records. Like jail you had to serve at least ¼ of your sentence in order to try and get out. Modesty had served ¼ of her 15 year sentence and she was now trying to get out. The psychologist nodded as he read.  
  
"Wow Modesty I see you've stayed out of trouble." He said. Modesty smiled broadly. "You've gone to all your therapies, did the appropriate things, stayed out of trouble, passed your tests, everything looks great. Modesty, go pack your stuff." The doctor said and stamped a big red "RELEASE" on her papers. She smiled brightly, took her papers and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty walked into her room and began packing. She was done in a few minutes since the mental hospital didn't allow many things.  
  
"Are you ready Modesty?" A doctor asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"Ok let's go." He said and walked away. Modesty grabbed a picture off her dresser. It was her favorite. It was the one where she and Shane were on the rocks. Shane had on blue swimming trunks and she had on a white string bikini.  
  
"Hurry up!" The guy called. Modesty shoved the picture in her pocket and ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Angel." Shane greeted Angel warmly. Nidia gave her a cool smile.  
  
"Hello Shane, Nidia. I already put Shayleen to bed." Angel said.  
  
"That's wonderful. Thank you so much Angel." Shane said. Angel nodded.  
  
"Forgive me but I must go. I have to be at the office early tomorrow morning. Good night." Angel said and walked out.  
  
"Argh! I can't stand her!" Nidia exclaimed. Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh it's alright."  
  
"No. I don't like her at all. I haven't liked her for years."  
  
"Now that's an exaggeration."  
  
"No it's not. Before we dated and you were head over heels for her I hated her. She made me so sick I puked. I don't like her fake sugar coated voice. She spells trouble Shane. I don't want her near my daughter anymore."  
  
"If you hate her so much why were you her friend all these years?" Shane asked. Nidia stood there dumbfounded. "I rest my case baby." He said and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be upstairs. I'll see you when you get there." Shane said and walked up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later Nidia heard Shane shriek. Before she could do anything Shane sprinted down the stairs.  
  
"Shayleen!" He screamed.  
  
"What?" Nidia asked. Shane's face was white as a ghost and he was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Shayleen's gone!" He shrieked. Nidia jumped up and screamed.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?"  
  
"Gone! Not there! MISSING!"  
  
"Angel is DEAD!" Nidia screamed and ran towards the phone. Shane roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Fuck putting the blame on someone! For all I care my MOM could have done this! I just want Shayleen back THEN we can kill the person who took her." He growled in her face.  
  
"Ok! Just let me go call the cops! Let me do something!" Nidia screamed. Shane let go of her arm. Nidia ran over to the phone.  
  
Shane looked over at Shayleen's dollhouse. The dolls were thrown everywhere and the furniture was moved. It looked like a little girl carelessly left it. Which is exactly what happened. But would this little girl, Shane's little girl, ever come back to play with it? 


	3. Shane's Day Goes From Bad To Worse

Angel Magnassco walked into her law firm office. When she stepped off the elevator she saw her secretary talking to a bunch of cops.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"Are you Angel Magnassco?" A cop asked. Angel looked shocked.  
  
"Why yes, I am." She answered. They came over and handcuffed her.  
  
"Angel Magnassco you are under the arrest for kidnapping Shayleen Helms." The cop started. Angel's screamed over him.  
  
"I didn't fucking kidnap her! I wouldn't fucking kidnap her!" She growled, losing her sweet and innocent fake voice that Nidia hated so much.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane tuned out the police officers talking. He didn't care. He didn't want to hear talk. He didn't care about talk. Talk was shit. He wanted action. He wanted his beautiful three year old daughter lying on his chest at night sleeping while he lay on the couch watching TV with Nidia curled up at his feet on the other end of the couch. He wanted to come home Wednesday afternoon and hear Shayleen scream "Daddy" and ran into his arms. He wanted to take her to the movies, take her to get her haircut, take her to the mall, buy her clothes, buy her toys, buy her things she didn't need, whatever, anything, he just wanted his little girl back.  
  
Shane readjusted his position on the couch and glared at the cop. He didn't look at all worried. That was pissing Shane off.  
  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Shane said between clenched teeth. Everyone shut up and looked at him.  
  
"Shane, honey, please." Nidia said and put her hand on his arm. Shane jerked away.  
  
"Get off your fucking jelly donut eating fat asses and LOOK FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Shane screamed.  
  
"Mr. Helms we're working on it-" Shane cut the cop off.  
  
"BULLSHIT! You're sitting on my fucking chair! My daughter is NOT IN THIS HOUSE! Get out there and look!"  
  
"Shane calm down!" Nidia screamed. Shane glared at her.  
  
"Well since you guys don't care I'm going out to look for my daughter." Shane said calmly and walked out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Shane!" Jeff screamed. Shane jumped. He was so caught up in looking for Shayleen he didn't notice Jeff and his girlfriend Terri Runnels walking down the street.  
  
"What?" Shane asked dryly.  
  
"Modesty's out of the mental ward." Jeff said. Shane's head began to spin. He felt dizzy.  
  
"Modesty's out?" Shane asked. This was all coming at him at once. Sure it was only two things, but they were two major things. It's not everyday your three year old daughter is kidnapped by someone you thought was your friend and your crazy ex-girlfriend who tried to kill you while making you suffer by recalling a painful event in your past is let out of a mental ward.  
  
"Yeah I saw her earlier. She moved into her old house."  
  
"Unfuckingbelievable. Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Nah man. She looks the same though."  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"No like she did when we were younger. You know calm, cool and in total control."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How ya been?"  
  
"Jeff don't ask."  
  
"You and Nidia get in a fight?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel took Shayleen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel fucking kidnapped Shayleen! I don't know where she is and no one's doing anything to find her! So I came out here to look and you just told me about Modesty."  
  
"That's fucking messed up."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Shane come on. Let's go back to your house. The cops will find her, I promise."  
  
"THEY'RE SITTING ON MY COUCH!"  
  
"Shane there's more then those cops. They have other men on the job. Those guys are just questioning everyone to try and find Shayleen."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Come on." Jeff said and they started walking back towards Shane's house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't know where she is!" Angel exclaimed and laid her crying face on the table.  
  
"Don't lie to us. You'll get less time if you tell the truth." A cop said. Angel's head snapped up.  
  
"I am! I'm telling the truth! I did not take Shayleen and I do not know where she is."  
  
"Ok then, Angel, humor me. Tell me everything that happened that night."  
  
"Alright. I when I went over I took Shayleen out for lunch because it was a little after lunch time. Then I took her to the park, she got dirty so I came home and gave her a bath. Then I made her dinner and put her to bed." Angel said for the millionth time, her story never changing. The cop sighed.  
  
"That's enough." He said and walked out. Angel started crying again. Her life was falling apart. 


	4. Everyone Has Bad Days

"Jeff, you go to my house. I'll catch up in a second." Shane said.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we can go with you, or wait here, or something." Jeff said. Shane shook his head.  
  
"Nah man you go. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Ok, see ya." Jeff said. He and Terri walked in the direction of Shane's house. Shane cut through his backyard, hopped over his fence and ran through a few more yards and crossed a couple of streets.  
  
Then Shane saw it. He paused. The two story one family house was midnight blue with black shutters. It had the appropriate "welcome" mat on top of the marble steps. The bushes and lawn were neatly trimmed and the flowers were taken care of.  
  
Shane walked up the smooth marble steps and stood on the same "welcome" mat he had admired. He put his finger on the peephole so the person couldn't see him through it and he put his foot in position to jam between the door and wall so she couldn't slam the door in his face. Shane lifted his other finger and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Yes?" She answered as she opened the door. As soon as she seen who it was she went to slam the door shut, but Shane's foot prevented it.  
  
"Let me in, please." Shane begged.  
  
"No! Go away!" She screamed. Ignoring her Shane slid in the doorway and gently shut the door behind him. Shane looked around, he was in a hall. He looked up and seen her run down the small hall, open a door, go inside the room and slam the door behind her. Shane walked into that same room.  
  
When he walked in all he seen was a black living room. The rug was black, there was a black leather reclining chair in one corner, a black and blue Dell computer was on a huge black desk, pictures of white tigers and black panthers hung on the walls along with mirrors and plants. In the middle of the room there was a glass coffee table with black legs and on the far side of the wall was a long wrap around black leather couch with Modesty laying on it.  
  
"Modesty please talk to me." Shane said. Modesty never moved.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk to you." She said into a pillow. Shane walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"What?" He asked. She sat up and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not supposed to see you." She said slowly. Shane smirked.  
  
"You're looking at me now."  
  
"I know." She couldn't help but smile a little too.  
  
Shane studied her. Jeff was right. She looked exactly the same. Modesty wasn't conceited but she liked to always look her best and have the nicest things. Whatever happened to her in the mental institute was gone now. You would never guess she was in one, that's how much she looked the same.  
  
"How long have you been um, out?" Shane asked. Modesty looked away then looked right back into his eyes.  
  
"Four days." She answered. Shane paused for a second. Was it possible Modesty kidnapped Shayleen out of jealousy because Nidia had his kid and she lost his?  
  
"What have you been up to?" Shane asked, looking for information but not coming right out and asking her.  
  
"Oh you know trying to get my house back to normal and getting it stocked again." Modesty answered and smiled snuggly at him. Shane was confused. Did she smile because she wanted to or because she wasn't telling him something?  
  
"What about you?" She asked. Shane decided if she was going to play games, so was he.  
  
"Oh nothing much." He answered.  
  
"Oh it's Friday. You leave for WWE tomorrow morning." She said. Shane sighed. He had forgotten. He couldn't go now that Shayleen was missing.  
  
"How are you, um, doing?" Shane asked, trying to change the subject. A crash came from upstairs. Modesty jumped up.  
  
"Shane you have to go! You're not supposed to be here! Sorry but goodbye!" Modesty exclaimed. She practically pushed Shane down the hall and pushed him out the door then slammed it shut.  
  
Shane stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was that? Why did she suddenly get so panicked and push him out? And what the hell was that crash? Shane made a mental note to go back another day. Right now he had to go back to his house, which was probably in an uproar.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane was right. As soon as he opened his house door he heard Nidia screaming.  
  
"Nidia what's wrong?" Shane asked as he walked into the living room. A pissed off Nidia pointed to a cop.  
  
"He's telling me they have to release Angel because they don't have any hard proof that she took our baby." Nidia kept her voice even but everyone knew she was mad.  
  
"Nidia things take time. They'll get enough information on her soon and we'll-" Nidia cut Shane off.  
  
"She was the only fucking one in the house when it happened! What more do they want?" Nidia screamed. Shane sighed. "And if I recall before you left you were all pissed off and screaming about how much you want your baby girl back. What happened Shane? Where did you go?"  
  
"Nidia please. Calm down."  
  
"Where'd you go Shane? Huh? To visit that little psycho Modesty?" Nidia spat. Shane's eyes widened. "You didn't think I knew did you? Remember Shane? Remember what she did to you? Who saved you? Oh, and Shane did the thought even cross your mind that Modesty may be the one responsible for this?" Nidia screamed before walking away.  
  
"Actually it did!" Shane screamed. Was the whole world against him?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Angel curled up on the hard thing they called a bed. She was miserable. She wanted to go home. She didn't do it; she didn't know why she was in there.  
  
Angel rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. She heard rats run across the floor and wanted to cry. She hated rats, roaches and spiders. This place had all three. The way Angel figured it, death would be better.  
  
The cop had made her think. Did she take Shayleen out of her bed while she slept and put her somewhere? The truth was Angel lied to the cops. What she told them happened, but she left stuff out.  
  
Like she left out she fell asleep on the couch a little while after she put Shayleen to bed. When she woke up she was in Shane and Nidia's bed. She quickly ran down the stairs, not sure what happened. Shane and Nidia had come home a few minutes later. Angel never had a history of sleepwalking so that alone scared her, then to find out Shayleen was missing scared her even more.  
  
Angel sighed and closed her eyes to pretend she was somewhere else. This sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty sighed and turned off her TV. She couldn't pay attention. She was thinking about Shane. Why did he have to come by earlier? Before she left her physiatrist had told her to stay away from Shane, and she had planned to. But once again Shane had ruined her plans.  
  
Her possibly snapping again had bad consequences for both of them. She would get sent back to the mental ward, which is exactly what she didn't want. She hated it there. She was only good because she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The last thing Modesty wanted to do was go back.  
  
The bad consequences for Shane could go as far as death. She almost did it before and she could do it again. Modesty didn't like the idea but why lie? Poor Shane. He should have listened to her when she told him she couldn't see him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane walked into Shayleen's once clean room. Now it looked like a bomb hit it.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Shane asked. Nidia sighed and dropped a pair of Shayleen's pants she had been holding.  
  
"The pigs were looking for evidence." She explained. Shane shook his head and looked at her dresser. All Shayleen's little dolls and all the other cute things she had on her dresser were knocked over. In the middle of the pile was the damn picture of him and Modesty. Shane would have sworn on anything he had put that back in the attic.  
  
**I'm going to change the rating to R for language and maybe some themes, so if you have to, change your settings! R&R!** 


	5. Modesty and Shane clash

Shane sat on the middle of Shayleen's bed and sighed. He didn't want to say he lost all hope on finding Shayleen but he lost a lot of hope. Thousands of kids go missing everyday and are never found, just what made Shayleen different?  
  
Ok so they had one suspect, Angel. Come to find out Modesty's released a few days before Shayleen was taken. So now there are two suspects. Two is a big number when one of them may have taken your baby girl and neither is admitting to it. Or they both could have done it. Then there was the worst possibility of all, neither of them could have done it.  
  
Shane looked up as Nidia walked in the room. She handed him a plate with a few slices of take out pizza on it. Shane took it but placed it on the bed next to him and soon forgot about it.  
  
"I called Vince." Nidia said as she ate her pizza. Shane looked at her with disgust. How could she eat at a time like this?  
  
"Mmm." Shane said. Nidia sighed and put her pizza down. "Shane, baby, I know it's hard. I was freaking out yesterday but things will get better. I promise. Shayleen will come back; we haven't done anything bad to deserve this." Nidia said innocently. Shane started laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"What's funny?" Nidia asked. Shane thought of every bad thing he'd ever done, they all mostly involved Modesty in some way.  
  
"Nothing." Shane answered as he realized Nidia was still looking at him. There was a loud bang outside. Shane jumped.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked.  
  
"The fuckheads are still looking for clues. They're outside now. I swear if they hurt something in my backyard." She trailed off as she ran down the stairs. Shane sat there thinking for a second. Today he would go see Modesty.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shane walked up Modesty's walkway and noticed her leaning over a flowerbed.  
  
She had on worn out black jeans and an old blue tank top. Her long blonde hair was back in a high pony tail.  
  
Shane walked up behind her and leaned next to her. Modesty jumped then looked shocked when she seen him.  
  
"Go away." She whispered with wide eyes.  
  
"You don't mean that." Shane said. Modesty nodded and jumped up.  
  
"I do." She said quickly before running away into her backyard. Shane ran after her.  
  
Shane ran up the porch steps after her. He caught her halfway across the deck. He gently put his hand on her elbow. She stopped.  
  
"Yes?" She asked with her back towards him.  
  
"I wanted to talk. We didn't really get a chance yesterday."  
  
"I know. Shane, I'm not supposed to see you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I," She paused. "I could snap again and I don't want to. I hated it there Shane. I never want to go back."  
  
"Can we talk like this?" Shane asked. Modesty snatched her arm away from him getting annoyed with his stupidness.  
  
"Looking, talking, seeing, whatever Shane! It's all the same!"  
  
"Modesty, really quick. I won't hurt you." Shane pleaded. Modesty sighed.  
  
"I guess." She said lowly and opened her glass doors. Shane stepped into a black and white kitchen. They both sat at a high white table with black chairs.  
  
"What do you have to say?" Modesty asked and put her folded hands on her table. Shane did the same.  
  
"I'm concerned about you." Shane said sincerely. Modesty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shane I don't want to go back to the institute." Modesty said and shook her head with her eyes filling up.  
  
"You won't. Don't think about it. If you think about it you'll drive yourself insane." Shane said. Modesty nodded. "Now answer my question. How are you doing?"  
  
"Shane, can I still tell you anything?" Modesty asked, still ignoring his question.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm not over you." She said and locked eyes with him. Shane didn't say anything. "And by the way you've been acting and talking I know you're not over me either." Modesty said slowly, letting everything sink into his head.  
  
"I'm over you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I'm ccconcerned." He stuttered.  
  
"Shouldn't you hate me?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Remember what I did to you Shane?" She asked, her eyes getting larger and larger by the second.  
  
"Stop it." Shane hissed. Modesty stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Remember the hotel?"  
  
"I mean it Modesty. Stop."  
  
"Remember Shane? How helpless you were? I was always one step ahead of you and if it wasn't for Angel tipping Nidia off where would you be? Dead. I gave you life Shane. Before I turned you into Sugar you were a geek. I really made you live. Since I gave you life, do you know what I can do?" She whispered. Shane never stopped looking into her eyes. Modesty leaned inches away from his face. "I can TAKE IT AWAY!" She screamed and slapped her hand off the table. Shane jumped.  
  
"I'm trying to be a good friend."  
  
"Shane I have a fucking dry erase board in my attic. I'll go get it if you need it. You don't seem to understand that everything I've done you've somehow fucked up. Would you like me to draw it for you?" She asked seriously. Shane smiled.  
  
"You think you're so tough." He said and stood up, causing Modesty to back away.  
  
"You may be tough but you're dumb as hell!" He screamed and pushed her against a cabinet. They never unlocked eyes although they were both breathing heavy from fear.  
  
"I'm dumb?" Modesty paused to laugh. "I'm dumb? Excuse me who got shoved in a trunk and handcuffed to a bed by the supposedly weaker sex?"  
  
"That was one time you got over me. ONE time."  
  
"And it was a damn good time! Shane I could have killed you."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Do you know why that is?"  
  
"Nidia stopped it."  
  
"No. You were so stupid your info leaked out. I would never let my info leak out."  
  
"Things don't go according to plan all the time Gregory." She said. She smiled when Shane's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why? That was your name pre-Modesty. Before I made you who you are today."  
  
"Ok say you made me. Well now you hate me which means you messed up and made defects. Once again proving how DUMB you are!"  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes Shane. My latest one was letting you in here. Get the hell out."  
  
"I know where I'm not wanted." Shane said and walked out. As he was walking down the porch stairs Modesty leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"I love you!" She called. Shane paused on the stairs.  
  
"I love you too." He mouthed then walked to the front of her house and began walking home. 


	6. Shane snaps, again

**Guys reviews REALLY motivate me so if you're reading review please! Feel free to e-mail me if you like. SingingAngel, keep it up! You're being a great supporter! I love it! Now on to the story!**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane walked into his backyard and seen Nidia fighting with a cop. Sighing he walked over and stood behind Nidia.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked.  
  
"They want to take down Shayleen's swing set to look for clues. Shane, tell me, what clues can you find under a swing set?" Nidia asked. Shane shrugged. The truth is he really didn't care. He was still thinking about what happened with Modesty.  
  
"Dan, don't do it." A female cop said as she walked over and put her hand on Dan's shoulder.  
  
"But we may find clues Jen!"  
  
"What clues can you find under there? In order for someone to put something under there they would have had to already dug it up. And it's not dug up so there are no clues there." Jen pointed out. Shane stared at her. She looked so familiar.  
  
"Fine Jen." Dan said and walked away. Jen turned to Shane and Nidia.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jennifer Concanon." She said. Shane paused. Her name sounded familiar. She also looked familiar. She was tall with dark brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes.  
  
"Hi." Shane and Nidia said.  
  
"I'll be working on the case of your daughter Shayleen Helms. If you have any questions or concerns here's my private number." She said and handed Shane a small card. Shane put it in his back pocket.  
  
"Do you know when Angel's being released?" Nidia asked.  
  
"Well she could possibly be released after her court date which is in two months."  
  
"Wow." Shane said amazed.  
  
"I know. But if she did it, she'll be spending a lot more time there." Jen said. Shane couldn't help but agree.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty leaned over and picked up the tiny sharp shattered pieces of glass. After Shane had left she had smashed a couple of glasses. Now she was really regretting it because she had to pick it all up.  
  
Shane really confused her. He didn't know who he loved. He never did. But now he wasn't just Nidia's problem, he was also hers. He kept coming around and begging to talk to her. Modesty had told Shane to go away. No one could take that away from her. Shane just didn't listen. Shane never listened. But soon he would. Oh yes he would. She had something in plan for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane ran in the house and grabbed the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"What? Who is this? Modesty?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. So did you?" She asked in a playful voice.  
  
"No. Tell her what?"  
  
"What you said yesterday."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"That you loved me."  
  
"What? Modesty no." Shane was starting to panic.  
  
"Should your wife know you told your old girlfriend you're not over her?" Modesty lied. "That you love her? You know what I just found out?" Modesty asked in a sugar coated voice similar to Angel's.  
  
"What?" Shane growled.  
  
"Shayleen's missing. Shouldn't her father be concerned? Especially since it's his only daughter?"  
  
"Modesty what do you know?"  
  
"I know a lot."  
  
"What do you know about Shayleen?"  
  
"I know a few things."  
  
"Modesty! Don't fucking play games!" Shane screamed. Shane hated the way she could always get into his head and mess around with it. Modesty gave a fake girly laugh.  
  
"All I know is she's missing."  
  
"I'm not kidding Modesty! I love Shayleen more than anyone! I swear if you're fucking hiding someone I will care you with my bare hands."  
  
"I swear I don't know anything."  
  
"Why did you call?"  
  
"To ask if you told her."  
  
"Well I didn't and I'm not going to. Unless you have information regarding Shayleen I don't ever want to hear from you again."  
  
"Shane!" Modesty started crying. "You don't mean that!"  
  
"I do mean it!"  
  
"I love you! You love you! We're meant to be together! Modesty cried near hysterics. Shane paused then hung up. Great. She broke.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jen Concanon sat on her couch and thought about the Helms family. She only knew Shane. But she knew he didn't remember her. He wasn't too good with names and she had dyed her hair and changed her appearance.  
  
Jen only felt bad for Nidia and Shayleen. She felt bad Nidia got involved with Shane. But that was her own stupid fault. Poor Shayleen was missing because of Shane's selfish actions.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. So far almost everyone in the WWE had called to say they were sorry for what happened. It was touching and all but after the tenth call it got annoying.  
  
"Who was that?" Nidia asked as she walked into the living room. Shane rolled his eyes again.  
  
"WWE people calling again." He answered. Nidia sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Shane, straight out, stop being such an asshole." Nidia said. Shane's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"Those people are nice! They're trying to sympathize you, they're concerned. Please Shane. When people try to be nice don't push them away."  
  
"Nidia don't start."  
  
"No Shane! You listen to me for once! Ever since Shayleen's been missing you've been a complete arrogant ass and you've been disappearing. Where have you been Shane?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. Shane just sat there. "Huh?" She asked again a little louder. "Where?" She practically screamed.  
  
"Around." Shane growled.  
  
"Where?! Will you fucking answer me?" Nidia screeched. Shane stood up and pushed her against a wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nidia screamed and slapped Shane. Shane stared at her then stormed out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane opened the door and stormed into the house. The girl lying on the couch jumped up.  
  
"Get up." Shane growled and picked her up by her hair.  
  
"Ow! Shane no!" She yelled. Shane shoved her against the wall. Once again he grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor.  
  
"You. Make. Me. Miserable." Shane hissed and stomped on her between every word.  
  
"Stop." She squeaked. Shane stopped with his foot in the air just above her stomach.  
  
"Modesty." He whispered and dropped to his knees. Modesty was too achy to move. Shane gently picked her up and cradled her.  
  
"You make me so mad!" Shane cried. Modesty lazily wrapped her arm around Shane's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know I don't mean it, any of it." Shane whispered and buried his face in Modesty's neck. Modesty put her hand under Shane's chin and they softly kissed. 


	7. Do All Women Hate Shane?

"What the fuck was that?" Shane screamed and threw Modesty down on the floor. Modesty rolled in the fetal position and held her throbbing head.  
  
"You make me SICK!" Shane said, his voice rising on every word. Modesty sat up and put her knees to her chest.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Modesty screamed. Shane eye's widened and he put his hand back to about his ear and slapped Modesty across the face. Modesty's head jerked. She slowly moved it back and they just stared at each other. Shane noticed a red hand print on Modesty's cheek but didn't say anything. Modesty felt her cheek stinging but she didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm leaving." Shane whispered. Modesty nodded. They both sat there staring at each other.  
  
"I thought you were leaving." Modesty said clearly. Shane flashed her a billion dollar smile.  
  
"I am." He said then briefly kissed her and walked out of Modesty's house.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Jen Concanon answered her phone.  
  
"Jen we need you to go to the Helms house. We heard Shane went insane then left and now he's back again." Dan said. Jen smiled.  
  
"I'm on my way." She said and hung up. Jen smiled as she put on her boots. Good old Shane. He was back to his old habits.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jen knocked on the front door and waited. A few minutes later a tired and confused looking Shane opened the door.  
  
"You found Shayleen?" Shane asked so excited that Jen almost felt bad telling him no. Keyword there is almost.  
  
"No Shane I'm sorry. I just came by to check and see if everything's ok."  
  
"Oh yeah everything's fucking peachy." Shane said and went to slam the door but Jen's foot was in the way.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in the house and have a look?"  
  
"Yeah I do mind." Shane answered feeling like Modesty.  
  
"You shouldn't mind unless you're hiding Shayleen in there." Jen joked. Shane glared at her.  
  
"Why should I let you in? You haven't found my baby girl yet! She's been missing for almost a week!"  
  
"Things take time Mr. Helms."  
  
"Things take time my ass! My daughter's life is not taking time! Do you realize she could be dead?" Shane screamed.  
  
"Mr. Helms I-"  
  
"AND we haven't gotten a ransom note which means the person doesn't want money! I-" This time Shane cut himself off.  
  
"What is it Mr. Helms?" Jen asked getting tired of Shane's attitude. If she didn't have everything planned out perfectly she would have killed him by now.  
  
"I want you to go question this person. I think she may have done it." Shane said and wrote down an address for Jen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Shane answered his phone, aggravated with everyone.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Angel screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Angel."  
  
"Do you know where I am Shane? JAIL! I'm in jail! This is NOT good for my reputation! I didn't steal the little brat but now I'm wishing I did so I wouldn't be in there for nothing." Angel growled in a voice totally different than her normal sweet sugar coated voice.  
  
"Nice Angel. Your godchild is missing and you're concerned about your lawyer reputation. That's sweet."  
  
"Well at least I would never accuse my friend of stealing my child!"  
  
"Oh shut up Angel. You were the only one in the house at the time. Who were we supposed to blame? The boogyman?"  
  
"I'm shocked the thought even CROSSED your mind and that Nidia actually went along with it."  
  
"It was Nidia's idea in the first place."  
  
"WHAT?" Angel exploded.  
  
"Angel admit it, all fingers were pointing at you. But I just sent the cops over to Modesty's house to question her."  
  
"Modesty? She's out?"  
  
"Yeah she was released a few days before Shayleen was taken."  
  
"Good! Now they'll figure out she did it and I can get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Yeah maybe." Shane said and hung up. Why was it that every female he talked to was mad at him right now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty looked in the mirror. There was no way she could answer the door looking like this. Her face was swollen from Shane, her body ached, she walked funny, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. But someone was knocking. She had to answer. She slowly got up and walked over to the door even slower.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked through the door. She didn't want anyone to see her that didn't have to.  
  
"Police! Open up!"  
  
"Police?" Modesty whispered and opened the door.  
  
"You are under suspicion for kidnapping Shayleen Helms. You are not arrested at this point in time-" Jen cut herself off when she handcuffed Modesty and looked at her face.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" Jen asked.  
  
"I fell." Modesty answered.  
  
"Ok." Jen didn't believe her but she decided to drop it. "Let's go get you questioned and hopefully you can come back home." Jen said and led Modesty to the police car.  
  
"I'm not arrested?" Modesty asked.  
  
"Nope. You're just coming in for questioning." Jen answered.  
  
"Ok." Modesty said and leaned her head against the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nidia I didn't mean it." Shane said, using the same line he always used on Modesty. Then he said something he never ever said to Modesty. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"It's ok Shane. I understand the stress is overwhelming." Nidia said and hugged Shane.  
  
"Nidia I want my baby back. It's not fair!" Shane whined like a baby.  
  
"I know Shane I know. Don't worry. She'll come back." Nidia said and stroked Shane's hair. Shane wrapped his arms around Nidia's waist.  
  
"What if she doesn't? What if she's gone for good? I never properly said good-bye. What if someone murdered her? My baby girl could be getting raped Nidia!"  
  
"Don't think that like Shane! Please! I know it can happen but it also can not happen. We have to think positive Shane."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Try to Shane. Please just try. It's all I can ask."  
  
"I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Good." Nidia said and kissed the top of his head. 


	8. Continuation

**People? Review? Please?**  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I want to go fucking home!" Modesty screamed.  
  
"And I want to send you home. But even you have to admit everything sounds fishy. You hated Shane in the past, KIDNAPPED him, almost killed him then you get to sent to a mental ward. You get released and a few days later Shane's daughter is kidnapped. Are you going to tell me this is all a big coincidence?" Dan asked. Modesty nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am going to tell you this is all a big coincidence. I swear I did not do it." Modesty said every word slowly and clearly make Dan believe her.  
  
"Dan we should let her go." Jen cut in. Dan glared at her.  
  
"What? Why? She has a history with kidnapping and she's had a brutal history with Mr. Helms. Look at how beat up she is. Do you think that could have been the result of a confrontation with Shayleen?"  
  
"Dan I highly doubt a three year old could cause that much damage."  
  
"I still think we should keep her."  
  
"What about Angel? She was in the house at the time."  
  
"Modesty could have been too."  
  
"Well I don't think she was."  
  
"Well I think she was."  
  
"What if you let me go home but I wear one of those bracelets that you know where I am at all times?" Modesty spoke up causing the two cops to stop fighting.  
  
"I like that idea." Jen agreed.  
  
"I don't." Dan disagreed.  
  
"Damnit Dan!" Jen exclaimed and slapped the table. Modesty and Dan jumped.  
  
"Excuse me for not wanting to take advice from a criminal. Jen you can't forget her past! You can't forget what she did to Shane! I'm surprised she didn't go to jail for what she did!"  
  
"Ok so she did that. But Shane's an adult. I highly doubt Modesty would do anything to a child."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Women instinct." Jen answered seriously. Dan laughed.  
  
"Fine put the bracelet on her. When she kills Shayleen it's on your head."  
  
"Fine. It'll be on my head." Jen smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Once again Shane sat in the middle of Shayleen's bed. He couldn't help it. He had to be in Shayleen's room. It gave him a sense of comfort, a sense of hope.  
  
But that didn't keep Shane from feeling sadness and emotional pain he had never felt before. When he was first breaking into professional wrestling he thought he was depressed. Modesty had left him without telling him where she was going, and he couldn't stand not being able to afford all the food he craved or the newest trends in clothes. He hated having to scrape together chump change to buy life's little necessities. Sure he could have borrowed money from Matt or Jeff or his parents but he wanted to prove he could do it on his own. But t he pain he felt then was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. He would rather go back and experience that pain over and over and over again then experience this pain for two seconds more.  
  
Shane looked up as Nidia walked in the room. She stayed in the doorway. She sighed and put her hands helplessly at her sides.  
  
"Shane," She started then cut herself off.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"No nothing just forget it." Nidia said and started to turn around and walk out of the room. Shane jumped up and gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"What? Tell me." Shane said with no anger in his voice. Nidia sighed and turned around to face him.  
  
"I was going to say that I don't like you in Shayleen's room so much." Nidia said softly and looked at the floor. Shane's eyes widened and he slapped Nidia hard across the face. Nidia's head jerked to one side.  
  
"And why don't you like me in here?" Shane growled.  
  
"Because I-" Nidia started but Shane cut her off.  
  
"No! No! No!" Shane yelled and put his hands on his ears.  
  
"What?" Nidia asked.  
  
"I don't want to fight in Shayleen's room! Anywhere but Shayleen's room!"  
  
"I don't want to fight at all."  
  
"I don't either." Shane said. Someone knocked on the front door.  
  
"I'll go get it." Shane said and looked at Nidia's red cheek. Nidia put her hand to her cheek and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shane opened the door and seen Jen standing there.  
  
"Good afternoon Shane. I just came by to let you know that we interviewed Modesty this afternoon like you asked." Jen said.  
  
"Ok what happened?"  
  
"We sent her home but she has on a bracelet monitoring her every move."  
  
She didn't admit to doing it?"  
  
"No she did not."  
  
"Can you tell me what she said?"  
  
"She said since she had just gotten home she was settling in."  
  
"Bullshit. When I visited her a few days ago she said that."  
  
"You went over to her house?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Uh, a few I guess."  
  
"Shane I suggest you stay away from her. If not for the past you two share, do it because you believe she took your little girl."  
  
"I know. I try."  
  
"Try harder."  
  
"Jen, I just want to tell you I'm good at reading people. I sense your hiding something."  
  
"Sense what you want. Just remember the life of your adorable little girl is in MY hands. Maybe that will make you think different."  
  
"It makes me think YOU did it! YOU have her!" Shane screamed. Jen smiled.  
  
"Shane I understand you're in pain and not thinking right so I'll ignore that comment."  
  
"I want my daughter back in two days."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I take the investigation into my own hands."  
  
"Oh like you beat Modesty?" Jen asked and walked down the stairs and into her cop car.  
  
"Fuck you!" Shane screamed as she drove away. 


	9. Shayleen's Found

Shane knocked on the door again. He knew she was home. She had to be. Where else could she go? She had no friends besides him.  
  
"Open up!" Shane screamed and pounded on the door. He was about to say fuck it and just open the door. Shane tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Come fucking on!" Shane screamed and kicked the door.  
  
"Yeah Shane. Go ahead. Kick the door just like you kick her huh?" He thought. Shane shook his head. No he did not just think that. That was.something else. No! It was imaginary! He THOUGHT he heard it but he really didn't. He was about to turn and leave when the door slowly opened.  
  
"What?" She asked and leaned her head against the door.. Her face was so pale she appeared white, her face was bruised and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"Modesty I just wanted to talk."  
  
"No! No more talking! You had me questioned Shane? I can't believe you! Ok I may have done some mean stuff to you but that's only when you did something bad to me! Plus you're a man! You're an ADULT! Shayleen's a baby. I would never harm a baby! Give me SOME credit please!"  
  
"Not even my baby? A child Nidia and I had?" Shane asked sweetly. Modesty glared at him then stormed into the house. Shane followed her then gently shut the door.  
  
"You wouldn't do it out of JEALOUSY? Jealousy that Nidia and I had something that you and I could never have?"  
  
"Stop it Shane!" Modesty screamed and covered her ears.  
  
"No. Why should I stop? Because you might admit to it?"  
  
"No. There's nothing to admit. I didn't do it."  
  
"Will you just admit you had the perfect motive and you could have had the perfect plan?"  
  
"Ok. I could have had the perfect motive and the perfect set up. If I did it which I DID NOT!"  
  
"True. If you did it you would have gotten away with it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You're smart and such a perfectionist. You wouldn't let anything ruin you or your plan." Shane said sweetly. Modesty walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms on her shoulders. Modesty looked up and smiled.  
  
"Can I tell you something Shane?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice.  
  
"Sure." He answered.  
  
"Well just to let you know," She said sweetly then her voice turned to vicious. "Flattering me is going to get you NOWHERE because I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed and stepped on his toe.  
  
"Ow!" Shane yelled and bent over to grab his toe.  
  
"Why don't you people listen to me?" Modesty asked. "And Shane you're not supposed to be here. Get out!" Modesty said even toned. There was a loud crash from upstairs. "Get out!" Modesty screamed and pushed Shane out of the door.  
  
"No!" Shane yelled and pushed Modesty down, allowing him to run in the house.  
  
Modesty jumped up and ran after Shane who was running up the stairs.  
  
"No! Shane don't!" Modesty exclaimed and tried to push passed Shane but failed.  
  
"Why? Is it Shayleen?" Shane asked. He stood in the hallway. He didn't know which room to go in. Modesty knew this and put her hands on her hips and smiled.  
  
"Where to Shane?" She asked in a mocking voice. Shane looked around. Without saying anything he ran over to a door. He heard her gasp and knew he was at the right door. He opened it and ran inside with Modesty at his heels.  
  
Shane stopped short. He couldn't believe what he seen.  
  
"Modesty." He whispered. Modesty put her hands on her hips and made a face.  
  
"Are you happy now Shane?" She asked.  
  
"I never knew you had this in you. I never knew you could do this."  
  
Shane looked around in amazement. He was surrounded by paintings that Modesty had done. They were so excellent Shane couldn't believe she did it. She never seemed like the artsy type.  
  
"Yeah well three years locked up in a fucking mental house and you learn you have a lot of talents you never knew about." Modesty answered dryly and picked up some paint that had fallen off a shelf.  
  
"That's what the noise was?" Shane asked. Modesty nodded.  
  
"And the first time?" Shane asked.  
  
"The paint." Modesty answered.  
  
"Why does it fall?" Shane asked. Modesty pointed to an open window.  
  
"The wind knocks them down but I need the window open to air out the room."  
  
"Oh. Why did you always push me out of the house so fast?"  
  
"I didn't want the paint to stain my rug."  
  
"You should have a hardwood floor in here or tile." Shane suggested. Modesty nodded thoughtfully. Shane's ringing cell phone interrupted him.  
  
"Hello?" He answered. Shane lost all color in his face. "No. No. No." He repeated over and over. "Ok I'm on my way." He said and hung up.  
  
"What happened?" Modesty asked.  
  
"They found Shayleen's body in the back of the woods near my house."  
  
"Is she ok?" Modesty asked sincerely.  
  
"She's breathing but barely. I have to go."  
  
"Keep me updated?" Modesty asked as Shane ran down the stairs.  
  
"Yes!" Shane yelled before he ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane ran into the hospital. He quickly found Nidia, Jeff, Terri, Matt, Amy, and Shannon and ran over to them.  
  
"Shane!" Nidia screamed and put her crying face on Shane's shoulder. Shane hugged her and stroked her hair.  
  
"It's ok." Shane whispered even though he himself wasn't too sure.  
  
"No Shane! You weren't there! You didn't see her!"  
  
"I know Nidia baby I know."  
  
"Shane she was laying in the fucking woods! She was under some leaves and dirt and stuff so we wouldn't find her! Shane she had dry blood all fucking over!" Nidia screamed now going insane. Shane gently grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Shh Nidia. Be quiet. You'll get kicked out." Shane whispered. He was unable to form sentences because as hard as he tried not to, he was picturing Shayleen laying there.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Helms?" A doctor asked.  
  
"Yes?" Shane answered.  
  
"We dusted Shayleen for fingerprints."  
  
"And?" Shane asked. He was scared to find out the results.  
  
**Want more? REVIEW! Lol** 


	10. Framed?

"Angel's fingerprints are the only one's visible on Shayleen's body." He said. Nidia put her hand over her mouth and started crying. Shane wasn't ready to just give in and say Shane did it because he wasn't 100% sure. He figured what he was going to say next would either totally burry Angel or maybe give her hope of being found not guilty.  
  
"Of course Angel's fingerprints were the only ones on her! She was the last one with Shayleen. But could the person have worn gloves?" Shane asked. The doctor nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes we thought of that. Although when we checked the site strands of Angel's hair were there as well as the sole design of her shoe in the soil. However we found this behind a tree." He said and handed Shane a small silver object. Shane looked at it. It was a small sterling silver ID bracelet that said "Modesty" with two star shape emeralds (her birthstone) on either side. Shane had given it to her for her birthday years ago.  
  
"What the fuck?" Shane asked.  
  
"The police are stumped." The doctor answered.  
  
"Maybe Angel was trying to frame Modesty." Jeff spoke up.  
  
"That's a god possibility." Matt agreed.  
  
"No it's not." Shane disagreed.  
  
"Why not?" Nidia asked.  
  
"Because when she called me the other day she said she didn't know Modesty was out."  
  
"Shane she could have been lying sweetie." Nidia said gently. Shane glared at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Modesty answered her ringing phone.  
  
"They think it's you."  
  
"What? Who's this?"  
  
"Someone you have wronged in the past."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is no important right now."  
  
"To me it is."  
  
"That doesn't matter. The cops should be coming to arrest you soon. Make it easy on yourself and confess."  
  
"But I didn't do it!" Modesty screamed as the person hung up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shane nervously sat on his chair. He knew once Shayleen was allowed to be seen he and Nidia would be the first two people in to see her. Shane wanted to see Shayleen but not under these circumstances.  
  
Shane remembered when he was a teen. Jeff had been put in the hospital because he seen a wrestling move on TV, tried it, and seriously hurt him. Shane felt so nervous walking into his room and when he got inside he wanted to faint. He couldn't handle seeing the IV in Jeff's arm or the tube in him. How could he handle his own baby girl who probably had more than one tube in her?  
  
"Shane buddy." Matt whispered and patted Shane on the back. Shane looked up. "Here." Matt said and handed Shane a cut of coffee.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"No problem Sugar. How you holding up?" Matt asked and sat next to him.  
  
"Barely." Shane answered sadly. Matt put his arm around Shane's shoulders.  
  
"Everything will be ok Shane. Don't worry."  
  
"Matt put yourself in my position. You can't. You're not married; you don't have a daughter who was kidnapped. Two of your friends aren't suspects. This is hard Matt."  
  
"I imagine it is. But you're tough. You're going to come out of his a stronger person."  
  
"I'm not concerned about me. My question is will Shayleen make it?"  
  
"She has a little bit of you in her and I little bit of Nidia in her. I think she will."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes Shane?"  
  
"You rule."  
  
"I know." Matt smiled. Shane smirked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty wandered around the North Carolina streets. Someone had called her. She didn't know who. The voice sounded female but that didn't mean anything. It could have been a man disguising his voice.  
  
At least now she knew someone was out to frame her. Now she could put her guard up. Modesty wasn't going to the cops just yet. She wanted to handle this on her own and prove her own innocence.  
  
But who could it be? The person someone she had pissed off in the past. The new question was who DIDN'T she piss off in the past? So she had an attitude. She couldn't help it. She had to piss this person off really bad for the person to want to seek revenge. Or Modesty hardly did anything and this person liked to hold grudges. Modesty sighed. This was not what she had planned.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat on her bunk. Why didn't the cops release her? Modesty obviously did it. She was jealous she lost Shane's baby and Nidia had it.  
  
"Hey Angel." Angel's cellmate Donna said as she walked in from her visiting hours.  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked and drew her knees to her chest. She hated Donna.  
  
"Word on the street is your hair and footprints were found at the crime scene and your prints are all over Shayleen."  
  
"Are you serious? They found her?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh my god! Is she alive?"  
  
"Barely. She might be a vegetable though."  
  
"Oh my god!" Angel exclaimed and began crying. There was no way Angel could have done that to her goddaughter.  
  
"You're going to be in here a long time." Donna commented which made Angel cry harder. 


	11. Shane Can't Handle It

Modesty sat on the floor with Destiny and looked around. She couldn't believe the mess they had created.  
  
Modesty figured if it was somebody she had wronged in the past, it was probably somebody she went to school with. She called Destiny over and they brought down all the yearbooks, class pictures, and regular pictures she had collected over the years. Now they sat on Modesty's floor in the middle of the boxes, photo albums and lose pictures.  
  
"How are we supposed to narrow it down again?" Destiny asked. Modesty rolled her eyes and began to reconsider. Destiny was the reason her LAST plan failed after all. But the whole friendship thing got in the way and Modesty HAD to include her out of the goodness of her heart.  
  
"Ok we're going to go through yearbooks and pictures and see if we remember anybody that I pissed off in the past. If we do we'll interrupt each other and show it? Ok?"  
  
"Ok I got it."  
  
"Good. Now let's look."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Helms?" The doctor, Doctor Schindler, said as he walked into the waiting room. Shane froze. This was it. He knew it. They were going to tell him he could go see Shayleen and he wasn't ready.  
  
"Yes?" Nidia asked.  
  
"You and your husband may go see Shayleen now."  
  
"How is she?" Shane asked stalling for time.  
  
"She's in critical condition. Do you know she's amazing? I truly feel any other child under the same circumstances would have died." He said. Shane blankly nodded, almost automatic.  
  
"Can we please go and see her now?" Nidia asked. Shane wanted to kick her.  
  
"Sure, follow me." Doctor Schindler said and led them down a hall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Did you piss her off?" Destiny asked and pointed to a picture. Modesty looked at it and sighed.  
  
"Yes." She said for the millionth time.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"At one of the dances she banged into me and I got mad and poured punch on her dress." Modesty answered. Destiny laughed.  
  
"I remember that! It was mean, but I doubt it's mean enough to kidnap, almost kill a kid and blame it on you."  
  
"True. But did she hold grudges? I don't remember."  
  
"I don't remember either." Destiny said sadly. Modesty sighed.  
  
"Ok well write her name down anyway. You never know."  
  
"Ok." Destiny said and wrote it down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane paused outside Shayleen's room. He watched Doctor Schindler walk down the hall. He tried to think of a question, anything, to yell out to Doctor Schindler so he could come back and give Shane some long ass answer that would take up time.  
  
"Come on Shane." Nidia interrupted his thoughts. Now he had no time to think of a question.  
  
Shane walked in and almost had a heart attack. Little Shayleen was in the middle of a big bed; she had an IV in her wrist and tubes and bandages everywhere.  
  
"I.no I can't.Nidia.no." Shane stumbled on the words as his knees grew weak. Nidia was already on the other side of the bed. She looked up confused.  
  
"Shane? What's wrong?" She asked. Shane's eyes darted everywhere and he started to sweat. Eventually his eyes always landed on Shayleen.  
  
"Nidia I can't." He managed to get out. His face was all white.  
  
"Shane are you ok? Do you want me to get a nurse?"  
  
"All the tubes.Nidia I have to.I can't be here.I have to leave."  
  
"Ok. It's ok. Shane leave!" Nidia almost yelled. Shane turned and ran out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and started crying. He felt like the hugest asshole in the world. 


	12. Bad News

"I'm such a fucking asshole." Shane muttered into Matt's shoulder. Matt hugged him tighter.  
  
"No you're not Shane. It's ok to lose it. Everyone does. If you didn't lose it under these circumstances I'd be concerned."  
  
"Nidia didn't lose it." Shane commented and broke out of Matt's embrace.  
  
"You're right, Nidia didn't lose it. But she can handle hospitals, you can't. Remember when we went to go see Jeff before?"  
  
"Yeah I couldn't stand it. But I still stayed in the room! Matt I ran out when my daughter needs me the most!"  
  
"Then you'll have to build enough confidence to go back in."  
  
"Matt I hate hospital rooms! Add IV's and tubes and I, I, I just can't do it. I just can't." Shane was already starting to lose it just thinking about it.  
  
"Shane it's alright." Matt said and put his hand on Shane's shoulder.  
  
"It's not alright! I know I have to be in there with her but at the same time I can't. I can't even imagine myself going in there without getting all crazy."  
  
"Don't think about it." Matt said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just walk into the room without thinking about it. Once you realize it you'll be comfortable where you are already."  
  
"Oh Matt I don't know."  
  
"Ok well you know what you do before you do a new wrestling move?" Matt asked. Shane thought about it then nodded. "Ok well do that. Trying a new move is a thousand time harder because there's a lot of risks, some as harsh as death. You have no risks walking in that room."  
  
"Thank you so much Matt."  
  
"Are you going now?"  
  
"Not yet." Shane answered embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok Shane. Take your time."  
  
"I'll go later tonight."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty looked at the list and wanted to cry. It was so long! It was almost as if she didn't narrow anything down at all. But if she wanted to look on the bright side, which she did, she now had a list of names to work with. That was one step closer, even if it was tiny.  
  
"Destiny we're never going to find this person! I mean the list is just so long!" Modesty wailed, losing hope.  
  
"Moddy don't say that. Don't lose help! Even if for some reason you go to jail, which you won't, I won't give up the search. I won't let my best friend go to jail for something she didn't do." Destiny said. Modesty wiped her eyes and hugged Destiny.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered then gasped.  
  
"What?" Destiny asked. Modesty pushed Destiny out of the way and grabbed a picture.  
  
"This! Who is this?" Modesty screamed.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Her! We used to be the biggest enemies! I don't remember her name but I remember we hated each other with a passion!"  
  
"How do you not remember her name?"  
  
"Drugs." Modesty answered sadly and flopped down on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I heard Shayleen is allowed visitors." Jen Concanon said. Shane nodded. "Will you come in with me?" She asked. Shane's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I want to go see her. Will you take me?"  
  
"Sure." Matt answered for him.  
  
"Matt!" Shane hissed.  
  
"Thank you." Jen said, grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow." Jen breathed out. Shane sat in a chair in a corner with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Don't say anything." Shane said slowly.  
  
"Are you scared?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you had any bad hospital experiences?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok I won't force you to talk."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No. But I have to."  
  
"Ok come on." She took his hand again and led him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come on. Come on." Modesty muttered as she flipped through the pages. She had the picture of the girl in her hand and she was flipping through the yearbook. That girl, whoever she was, was definally in this book.  
  
"I got it!" Modesty yelled.  
  
"Oh! Who?" Destiny asked. Modesty made a face.  
  
"Jen Concanon? I don't remember her at all. Maybe she's not the right person. I could have sworn I loathed her though."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Helms?" Doctor Schindler said.  
  
"Yes?" Nidia answered.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you that Shayleen Helms has had a heart attack." 


	13. Shane's Arrested

"No! No she didn't!" Shane yelled fully ready to fight the doctor. Nidia started crying and wrapped her arms around Shane's waist.  
  
"How is she?" Jeff asked blocking out all his emotions so he could as the questions he knew Shane and Nidia would never be able to.  
  
"Well she's not dead." Doctor Schindler said. Shane's eyes widened and was about to say something but Nidia put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Will she live?" Jeff asked again.  
  
"We can hope, can't we?" Doctor Schindler asked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you remember a Jen Concanon? At all?" Modesty asked Destiny for the millionth time. For the millionth time Destiny shook her head.  
  
"No I don't remember her at all." She said. Modesty sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's not her. Maybe I have the wrong person." Modesty said miserably. Destiny hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen. I won't allow it."  
  
"I don't know Destiny. Everything's against me. Look at this list! It's so long! It looks like the U.S. Constitution!"  
  
"So? We'll narrow it down. We work pretty well together."  
  
"No we don't! Remember my last plan? The information leaked out!"  
  
"Yeah but this time we're not planning anything."  
  
"I don't know Destiny. I just might turn myself in like the person said."  
  
"Modesty don't you dare!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know." Modesty muttered and began crying.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jen smiled as she sat on her couch. Thirteen years later and she had finally gotten her revenge. It was great too. She was a cop. Who would suspect a cop? Nobody. Especially not one as loved and respected as her.  
  
Jen sipped her coffee and leaned back. Revenge was sweet. Especially revenge that had no consequences.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"If Shayleen dies I will murder that doctor with my bare hands." Shane growled. Nidia put her hand on his stomach and gently pushed him away.  
  
"It's not his fault." She said lowly.  
  
"So? There's still something he could have done to prevent this!"  
  
"Shane some things can't be prevented."  
  
"I don't care Nidia! She's three! Like they couldn't have prevented her from having a heart attack?"  
  
"Shane honey you can't prevent a heart attack at any age."  
  
"Nidia I-" Shane trailed off as he seen Jen, Dan and a few other police officers walk in.  
  
"Does anyone here by any chance remember who was in the room last with Shayleen? The doctors found illegal drugs in her system which caused her to have the heart attack. One of you may have put the drugs in there." Jen said calmly.  
  
"Shane was the last one in there I believe." Doctor Schindler said. He had come over when he seen the cops come in.  
  
"Is that true?" Dan asked. Shane tried to think. He couldn't remember!  
  
"Were you by yourself?" Jen asked. Shane didn't even remember going in, much less with whom.  
  
"I, uh, yeah. No, I don't know!" Shane cried.  
  
"You went in?" Nidia asked lowly, her eyes filling up. "When?"  
  
"Yeah I did. You weren't paying attention. You were talking to Jeff or someone." Shane said not sure if he was lying or not because he didn't remember.  
  
"Arrest him." Jen said. Another officer came up from behind, handcuffed him and started reading him his rights.  
  
"No! You can't do this!" Shane screamed as they dragged him out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!" Modesty exclaimed as her finger pricked something. She crawled out of her huge closet to look at it.  
  
"Bastard." She whispered when she seen a little droplet of blood fall off her finger.  
  
She crawled back in to see what pricked her. She was shocked when she pulled out a needle.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" She asked and stood up. She hadn't done drugs since before she moved to Massachusetts so it had been a long time. Surely this wasn't from her. So where the hell did it come from?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what I heard?" Donna asked Angel. Angel didn't say anything.  
  
"I heard your boy Shane got arrested for drugging his own hospitalized daughter and giving her a heart attack." Donna said. Again Angel didn't answer. A curious Donna climbed off her bunk and walked over to Angel's bunk. She screamed when she seen her.  
  
Angel was lying on her bunk on her back with her left arm strewn over her eyes. In her right hand was a sharpened piece of metal she had picked off the bottom of her bunk. Her wrists were slit as well as her stomach.  
  
"Someone get the fuck in here!" Donna screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" An officer asked. Donna pointed to Angel, too horrified to talk. Quickly the police and the EMTs moved Angel out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you in for?" A big black guy asked Shane. Shane lay down on his bunk and sighed.  
  
"I was framed." He mumbled. All the guys laughed.  
  
"Sure. You and everyone else here!" One of them managed to say through their laughter. Shane ignored them. Fuck them  
  
What bothered Shane the most was he really didn't remember that night. He knew he went in to see Shayleen. He had to. She was his daughter. But Shane didn't remember who he went with. Did he go in alone? He probably didn't because he was so scared of hospitals. But who did he go with? Shane didn't remember. Was it possible he drugged his own daughter? Shane wanted to say no, definally no, but he wasn't 100% sure. He had pulled some pretty awful things in his life time because he was scared of happiness. That whole night was a haze and Shane wished it wasn't. 


	14. What Happened To Modesty?

Modesty set her cup down on the counter, picked up her Brita and poured herself a glass of water. She placed her Brita on the counter, picked up her water and took a sip. She put the cup down and felt a hard blow to the head. She fell to the floor and grabbed her head. She could still see a little, everything was just blurry. The person who did it whacked her in the head again. This time everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"My baby. You know who did this to you don't you? Oh Shayleen if only you were up and you could talk. Who took you? Why? How long were you behind the house? Who drugged you? It wasn't your daddy, right? Please Shayleen tell me it wasn't your daddy, please." Nidia said lowly and rubbed Shayleen's hand.  
  
Shayleen didn't move. Of course Shayleen didn't move. Nidia sighed and put her head in her hands. Her life had been perfect. Then Modesty decided to screw with Shane and her whole life fell apart. All she knew was if they all made it out alive, which is what she was really hoping for, she would never leave Shayleen home. Ever.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shane sighed. He hated it here. This was only the holding pen. He had to call Nidia but she didn't want to talk to him, which Shane totally understood. He had also tried to call Modesty, half out of desperation but mostly because he wanted to talk to her. She didn't answer the phone though.  
  
"Hey pretty boy." One of the guys said. Shane knew if he didn't he would be marked the rest of his life.  
  
"Fuck off." He growled and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him.  
  
Shane hated this place. He hated everyone. He hated the world. He hated everything.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Angel looked around and seen nothing but white. She smiled. She had finally succeeded. She stopped smiling when she looked down and seen an IV in her arm. Then she screamed.  
  
Matt Hardy rushed in. He covered Angel's mouth and sat down next to her on a chair.  
  
"Shh." He whispered.  
  
"I didn't die?" Angel asked sadly.  
  
"No." Matt said and shook his head.  
  
"Damnit! I can't even kill myself right!" Angel exclaimed. Matt jumped. He wasn't expecting her to be that loud.  
  
"Angel baby you didn't want to die."  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me what I want and what I don't want?" Angel snapped in a tone that sounded just like Modesty's. Matt regretted leaving Shayleen to come see Angel.  
  
"Angel listen-" Matt started but Angel cut him off.  
  
"Where's Shane?" She asked.  
  
"Shane's um, well, he's, uh in jail."  
  
"He's where? For what?" Angel exclaimed. Matt coughed and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"DruggingShayleenandgivingheraheartattack." Matt ran the sentence together. Angel understood him anyway.  
  
"Did he really?" She whispered in total shock.  
  
"I hope not." Matt answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Without really looking or thinking Modesty jumped up. She jumped up so fast she almost fell over. She reached out to grab something, anything, and found a wall. Once she steadied herself she looked around and seen nothing but black. She didn't know where she was. She felt a liquid running down her back and put her hand to the back of her head to see if that's where it was coming from. She was bleeding.  
  
Modesty stumbled along the pitch dark room. It was cold. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep in her nice comfy warm bed. But she couldn't. She didn't know where that was. She didn't even know where she was.  
  
"Hello!" Modesty screamed but heard nothing but her echo.  
  
"This isn't FUNNY!" She screamed. Again she heard nothing but her echo. She stomped her foot and also heard that echo.  
  
"Bullshit." She whispered. She took another step and tripped over something. By now her eyes adjusted a little to the darkness. She could make out the silhouette of a staircase.  
  
"Yes!" She whispered softly and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, tripping through the darkness and her excitement.  
  
She went to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't move. She tried it again. The door wouldn't open.  
  
"Open!" She screamed and kicked the door. "Open! Open! Open!" She screamed and pulled on the doorknob so hard the door shook. She stomped down the stairs and sat on the floor. At least now she had a pretty good idea she was in a basement. She laughed. How fucking original.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm really sorry about this. I know you've been through a lot in such a short period of time." Jen said and put her hand on Nidia's knee. Nidia nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
"It's ok. It's not your fault." Nidia answered and gave Jen a sad smile. Jen forced a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Helms you're a thousand dollars short." Doctor Schindler said. Nidia's face fell.  
  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"We ran your credit card through for Shayleen's hospital bills and you came up a thousand dollars short."  
  
"No that's impossible."  
  
"Well that's what it says." Doctor Schindler said helplessly. Nidia put her head in her hands and began crying again. Jen leaned back and little smile escaped her lips.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Out of the corner of Modesty's eye she saw something. Thinking it could be something that could help her she walked over to it. She picked up a needle that looked just like the one she found in her closet.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Modesty screamed and threw it down. This was seriously pissing her off.  
  
Modesty didn't realize how tired she was until she yawned. She lay down on the dark cement floor and decided tomorrow she could definally find a way out. 


	15. Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

Nidia woke up the next morning with a somewhat clear head. Now she felt like she could handle this financial matter with Doctor Schindler.  
  
"Good morning Doctor. You said I'm a hundred dollars short?" Nidia greeted the doctor. He smiled tiredly.  
  
"Good morning Nidia. I'm sorry it's a thousand dollars, not a hundred." He answered. Nidia's face fell. She could see a hundred dollars but a thousand? No, not a thousand.  
  
"Are you sure that's right? I mean unless the money was stolen I don't see how it could be missing."  
  
"Well then, I suggest you call the authorities."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Meal time!" The officer yelled. Shane just sat there. "Fine you whiney little punk. Don't eat. See if I care." The officer grumbled and shut the cell door.  
  
So Shane wouldn't eat. Big deal. The food here sucked anyway. Who wanted steal bread and tasteless "food"? Shane doubted even the rats here would eat it.  
  
Shane had tried to call Modesty a few more times. She never answered. Where the fuck was she? Shane seriously needed to talk to someone before he went insane. That's when he remembered Matt.  
  
"Hello?" Matt answered his phone. He just ran home to grab a change of clothes and now someone was calling him.  
  
"Matt!" Shane whined. "I need to talk to someone!"  
  
"Man, I don't know." Matt said reluctantly.  
  
"What? Why Matt?"  
  
"What you're in there for. I don't know man."  
  
"Matt do you really think I did it?"  
  
"I hope you didn't."  
  
"Matt! How can you even THINK I would lay a HAND on my own daughter! Argh! How could you even think I could almost kill her? I would never-" Matt cut off Shane's rant.  
  
"Angel's in the hospital."  
  
"She's what? What happened?"  
  
"She cut herself up with a piece of metal she wrenched off the bottom of her bed."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Not on this subject."  
  
"That's fucked up."  
  
"Listen Shane hang in there. I have to go ok? Bye."  
  
"Yeah bye." Matt said and hung up. What Angel did didn't seem like a bad idea to Shane.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shannon walked around the living room. He didn't like this house. It was too big, too old, and too creepy. But this was the house it had to be.  
  
Shannon jumped when he heard a creak. He laughed when he realized it was just the house settling. He had no reason to worry. He wasn't the one who would be getting in trouble, or dieing.  
  
Just to ease some of his nerves he turned on all the lights on the first floor. He looked at the next thing he would plant. It was Modesty's old silver hoops and one of Angel's mini skirts. Everyone who went to high school with them, or watched WWF knew Modesty always wore huge silver hoop earrings. Everyone who watched WWE knew Angel always wore mini skirts. Therefore the police would have no problem identifying the objects; they would just get even more confused. They still hadn't figured out what was with Angel's hair and foot prints being on the crime scene as well as Modesty's ID bracelet. Let's see them figure this out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty woke up with a pounding head ache, an achy neck and back and a severe pain in her stomach. She was starving. Absolutely starving. Before when she was just a little bit hungry she said she was starving. Now she could say she was starving and mean it.  
  
She slowly stood up. Today wasn't going to be a good day, she could feel it. She looked across the room and noticed it was empty.  
  
"Hello! Does anyone want to feed me?" She screamed. All she heard was her echo.  
  
"Ok! No food! That's alright! Can someone just tell me where I am? Why I'm here? Hello? Any information would be appreciated!" She stopped yelling. Her throat hurt.  
  
"Ok is this some sort of payback?" She yelled. She decided that was definally the last time she yelled. She was thirsty. Her throat was dry and achy.  
  
Modesty leaned against the wall. She wanted to get out but how could she when she was starving and thirsty? She leaned against the wall and sighed. She'd rest for a little while and collect her strength THEN she'd find a way out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny hurried in the room. She slammed the door and paced the room.  
  
"I don't know where she went."  
  
"What?" Jen asked.  
  
"Modesty. She's missing, gone. I don't know where she went."  
  
"How the fuck can you lose Modesty?"  
  
"I don't know! Ok I went home real quick then I went back to her house and she was gone!"  
  
"You searched the whole house?"  
  
"I searched the whole house."  
  
"Well she didn't just disappear."  
  
"I know that. And I even waited and she never came back so I came here to tell you."  
  
"How could you, argh." Jen paused to sigh. "Whatever Destiny I'll take care of it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." Destiny said and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff watched Nidia paced. He had put up the thousand dollars and told Nidia to forget about it. He didn't need the money plus he loved Shayleen, it was the least he could do.  
  
"Jeff what the hell, I don't, I can't, what's going on?" Nidia asked totally distressed and unable to complete sentences that made sense. Luckily Jeff was able to decode them.  
  
"I'm not even sure anymore Nidia. I mean, I don't know." Jeff was equally confused.  
  
"Where could the money have gone? When will my Shayleen wake up?"  
  
"I don't know Nidia." It broke Jeff's heart to say that. Suddenly she stopped pacing and looked Jeff dead in the eyes with her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Did Shane do it?" She asked seriously. Jeff didn't move. "Jeff, do you think Shane did it?"  
  
"No." He answered. "I don't know."  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"I'm so confused. My head hurts. I can't concentrate."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I can't say yes."  
  
"So say no."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?" She asked. She said it so simply. Jeff wanted to give her a simple answer but he couldn't think of one.  
  
"Nidia right now you could tell me the sky was lime green, the grass was blue, dogs meowed, cats swam and SpongeBob really does live in a pineapple under the sea and I might believe you because nothing makes sense anymore."  
  
"You're right." She sighed. "Nothing does make sense anymore."  
  
**Reviews guys? Please?** 


	16. It's All Revailed

**Tabby you're not supposed to know who it is yet!! Lol because if you did you wouldn't still be reading, would you? This chapter explains pretty much everything. After this, I'm sad to say, there will only be one more chapter.**  
  
"Shannon!" Shane exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Shannon answered and bit into an apple. The house didn't scare him anymore.  
  
"I made bail. Come fucking get me. I need to get out of here, plus we can do everything quicker now."  
  
"But Shane I don't know. Can we really go off course?" Shannon asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Shannon! Come fucking get me!" Shane screamed. Shannon laughed.  
  
"Dude I was joking. Don't worry I'll be down there in a few minutes. How much do you need?"  
  
"Two thousand dollars."  
  
"That's a lot."  
  
"I know that Moore! Now get it and get down here!" Shane demanded and slammed the phone down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty leaned her head against the wall. Her plan to escape wasn't going good. Actually she didn't even have a plan. She was too tired, too hurt, too achy and too hungry to do anything. She tried to stand but found she couldn't. Instead she fell on all fours, and then sat down.  
  
Modesty had stopped screaming long ago. She realized it was useless. Even she wanted to scream she couldn't. Her throat was too dry. She couldn't even talk. She leaned her head back against the wall and hoped to die.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Get in the car!" Jen exclaimed and pushed Destiny in the car.  
  
"Why?" Destiny asked. Jen ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in the driver's seat.  
  
"Shane's being released from jail today and I want to follow him. I know he's up to something."  
  
"Ok." Destiny said as Jen continued speeding, with her police light flashing and sirens wailing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty slowly opened her eyes. She thought she heard someone coming down the stairs. She was wrong. Two people came down the stairs. Modesty jumped up, full of adrenaline. Her throat no longer hurt and her body was no longer weak, now she was pure adrenaline, ready for anything.  
  
"You two?" Modesty screamed in total shock. "I can't believe you two would do this!" She exclaimed and began pacing.  
  
"Hey I guess the tables are turned." One of them said. Modesty stopped walking, put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I guess they did." She said. Shannon quietly stood in a corner, looking nervous.  
  
"Remember when you did this to me?" He whispered. Modesty nodded. "Answer me!" He screamed suddenly. Shannon and Modesty jumped.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"Only I'm not as mean as you. Did I chain you to a bed? No. Am I going to make you recall past events that YOU DON'T WANT TO AND MAKE YOU SNAP?" Shane screamed.  
  
"Is THAT what this is about? Jesus Shane I'm thirsty, tired and starving! I'm not scared of you. And as for you snapping, oh Shane please don't make me laugh. Who was locked up in a fucking mental ward for three years? Not you! You got to continue on with your life! Not me!" Modesty screamed. Shannon stood there scared shitless.  
  
"You may have been locked up for three years but don't you dare think for a second that my life was easy! After that night I was never the same Modesty."  
  
"I wasn't either Shane. But at least I didn't starve you!"  
  
"Oh this is your entire fault we're like this! You never had to take me that night!"  
  
"You never had to cheat on me and do all that fucking shit either! But that's all in the past. What I want to know is if you were in jail how the fuck did I get down here?" Modesty asked. Shane smiled and pointed to Shannon. The only reason Shane wondered where she was when he called her was because Shannon moved the plan a little faster than originally planned and Shane didn't know the location where she would be placed. But that was all smoothed out now and it didn't matter.  
  
"He helped me."  
  
"Why?" Modesty asked and looked at Shannon. Shannon put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor.  
  
"Do you believe in karma Modesty?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"You were a bitch when we were younger. Hell you're still a bitch. This is all revenge Moddy baby. Don't you get it?" Shane said it like it was such an obvious fact that Modesty almost felt stupid that she didn't know it.  
  
"I, uh, where's Shayleen?" Modesty asked, knowing full well that would throw him off course. It did. But before Shane could do anything two more people ran down the stairs.  
  
"There you are!" Destiny exclaimed and hugged Modesty. Jen smiled broadly.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Modesty screamed then held her throat. Jen handed her a bottle of water. Modesty drank it greedily.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Shane asked.  
  
"You should be happy that I don't arrest you, both of you!" Jen yelled and pulled Modesty over to her. Modesty jerked away.  
  
"Who are you?" Modesty asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Jen answered.  
  
"Oh my fucking god! You!" Shane screamed.  
  
"What?" Modesty asked.  
  
"You! Jen! I know you!"  
  
"Who am I?" She asked, getting nervous.  
  
"You were that chick I slept with and got all possessive and obsessive with me!" Shane screamed. Modesty gasped.  
  
"I knew I knew you! And Destiny! You lied to me!" Modesty screamed then began throwing up. Shane ran over to her side and held her hair back.  
  
"What did you put in her water?" Destiny asked. Jen smiled.  
  
"Don't worry she won't die, like Shayleen." She answered. Shane popped up and stood in front of her.  
  
"What do you know about Shayleen's condition?" Shane growled.  
  
"Nothing. Well nothing except Nidia won't have the money to pay for the bill."  
  
"Why?" Shane asked more nervous than mad. Jen smiled. The ball was in her court now. She was in charge.  
  
"Oh maybe because a thousand dollars is missing from the joint bank account."  
  
"I do have it! It's in my bank account!"  
  
"I believe it isn't."  
  
"Did you take Shayleen and drug her?"  
  
"I swear I didn't." She answered so honestly Shane believed her.  
  
"Who did then?"  
  
"I did." Shannon answered and stepped forward. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.  
  
"Shannon! What? Why? I thought you were on my side!" Shane screamed. Shannon nodded.  
  
"That's why I did it."  
  
"Ok because you're on my side you steal and drug my daughter. That makes a lot of sense Shannon!"  
  
"No! It's deeper than that! Growing up Matt always had Jeff and Jeff always had Matt. They had the brother bond. We tried to have it but it never worked. You ALWAYS tried to control me. Fuck that! You still do! The only way I could get your attention, to get you to listen to me was to do something as drastic as this. You did this Shane! You did!"  
  
"Then why did you work with me against Modesty?" Shane was too shocked to be mad.  
  
"Because I hate her! I hate you! We all had a strong bond Shane! Then YOU couldn't keep your fly zippered! YOU couldn't stay faithful! That, very understandably, pushed Modesty over the edge. She moved away and started new. Then she joined the WWE and you got obsessed with her and fucked with her until she snapped. You fucked up our whole little 'gang'! She fucked up our whole little 'gang'! I'm not taking this anymore!" Shannon screamed. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"So have to almost kill an innocent fucking baby?" Shane asked. Modesty finally stood up. She had been on the floor on all fours, the puke position, the whole time.  
  
"Shannon Brian Moore I thought I did some fucked up things in my life but this, well this takes the fucking cake!" Modesty said lowly.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you two? You two are worse than the devil! I try something and you two want to fucking sacrifice me!"  
  
"Shannon we fuck with each other. We'd never bring a kid into this!"  
  
"Enough!" Jen screamed. Everyone looked at her. This was the opening Shane wanted.  
  
He lunged after Shannon. Shannon, not paying attention, fell to the ground. Shane climbed on top of Shannon and began punching him. Destiny, for one reason or another pulled Shane off Shannon by his ears. As Shane advanced towards Destiny, Shannon was about to attack Shane but he fell to the ground.  
  
When they looked at Shannon he was laying on his back, the needle that followed Modesty everywhere stuck out of his heart. 


	17. The End

"You're such a dork!" Shane laughed and lightly pushed her. She swayed over a little bit then sat straight up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"So? I saved your comic book geek ass didn't I?" She asked. Shane nodded and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. She rested her head on his chest and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Yes. Yes you did." He answered and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Dad! Come play!" Shayleen yelled from the play set.  
  
"Excuse me." Shane said as he untangled himself from his lover and went to push Shayleen on the swings.  
  
The woman heard a knocking on the front door. She got up and walked through the house to answer the door.  
  
"Modesty!" Jeff exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
"Come on we're out back." Modesty said and led him through the house to the yard.  
  
"It's been two years man." Jeff whispered as they relaxed on lawn chairs. "Two years to the fucking day."  
  
"Wow it seems like it was only yesterday." Modesty whispered.  
  
After Modesty stabbed Shannon with the needle full of air Shannon died because of the air pumped into his bloodstream. After that all hell broke lose. Everyone was fighting with everyone. Modesty ran up the stairs and called the police. Shane, Jen and Destiny were arrested.  
  
Modesty didn't press charges against Shane so he didn't get any jail time. Jen and Destiny got ten years respectively. They found the money that was stolen and Shayleen's hospital bills were taken care of. Now Shayleen was running around and acting like a normal five year old.  
  
Although it caused Nidia more pain than she ever thought imaginable she filed for a divorce from Shane. She loved him a lot but realized her life was too hectic since she got involved with Shane. He and his friends were a bunch of lunatics who she needed to distance herself from. Shane had Shayleen on the weekends and whenever else he wanted her.  
  
One night Shane was up thinking. He remembered what he and Modesty once had. It was the perfect relationship and he porpously messed it up time after time. Well now he was older and he wasn't so scared of perfection anymore. He had asked Modesty out again and she agreed. You couldn't deny soul mates could you?  
  
"Dad!" Shayleen screamed. Modesty looked up and started laughing so hard she had trouble breathing. Shane had tried to go down her baby slide and got stuck halfway. Fine. So he wasn't perfect, but who was?  
  
**ok I know this is total sap but I can't be mean to Shane for too long! If you read it, please review and tell me what you thought. My next story involves Adam AKA Edge and his wife Alanah. Alanah has a deadly secret that could either tear her and Adam apart or kill her. If you want to read it, it should be posted in a few days (maybe Sunday) and it'll be called "Where Did It All Begin?"** 


End file.
